The Monkey and the Monk
by ice krystahl
Summary: Mostly Sanzo's POV and Goku's POV. The two are fighting as always, and this time, Sanzo had gone too far. Goku runs away, and someone would be there for him.Will Homura be the one to help Goku forget Sanzo?Will Goku really forget Sanzo? GokuxSanzo+Homura
1. the monk's musings

A/N: Hey everyone! It's my first time to write a Saiyuki ficcie. I mostly write in the SD arena. But enough about that. ^__~ anyway, hope you'll like this. And please, if you have the time, could you submit reviews? ^__^ I need to know if there's a lot of you who likes Goku-Sanzo tandem! (waves Go-San flaglets). Thank you all! kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Monkey and Monk  
  
I looked around the bar we're currently sitting in. Of course, it is unfamiliar. We've never eaten twice in the same restaurant, or stayed twice in a village for that matter. (Unless of course, when the demon we are fighting is so persistent that we have no choice but to stay.)  
  
You might have noticed that I'm using 'we' here. Well, that 'we' thing consists of me: a droopy-eyed corrupted monk, so they say. No, I'm not particularly happy with this nickname and they're lucky that I haven't blasted them all by my master's gun. The name's Genjo Sanzo. Another person involved is Cho Hakkai, the cook. Wait. Make that the smiling cook.  
  
Scratch that again.  
  
Make that the never worried, always smiling, one-eyed megane, cook.  
  
There. Much better.  
  
Hmm. Yes, of course. The red-haired, horny, water monster Sha Gojyo. Have I told you he's taboo? Well, he is. He's got a demon father and a human mother. Or vice-versa. I really don't care. Really. Anyway, he's got brains of a 3-year old kid most of the time and I always, I mean always, have to poke my gun in his temple before he quits making noises.  
  
I HATE noises.  
  
Speaking of noises, there's still one more person included in this 'we' thing. If the water monster is noisy enough, then this fourth person might just be incomparable. He's always hungry, to say the least. He looks like a wild monkey and acts like one. He asks too many questions for his own sake, too. Well, I really can't blame him, though. If you were locked up in a cave all your life; bounded in chains in such a way that you can't even reach down; and your only companion and friend was a bird; you'll probably the most innocent, stupidest and ignorant thing in this world. Which he probably is.  
  
Anyway, one thing these guys don't know is that I have this soft spot for the wild monkey. I freed him from the cave, after all. I can't stand him moaning about. Don't ask me why, I just do. I just care.  
  
That's us. That's we. Rambunctious little group. Hard-core demon-fighters.  
  
I sigh.  
  
I take note of our position in the bar. We were sitting across from each other. The cook sits on the far left, talking animatedly and smiling to a disgruntled looking guy in front of him. Gojyo sits beside him, downing his sixth shot of tequila and lime. Every now and then, he twirls in his seat and eyes all the females in the room. He would wink at every single one of them, feeling superbly cool. Little did he know that they are either cowering in fear, or ultimately disgusted by him.  
  
Ba-ka.  
  
I sit next to him. And on my right, glomping on three pork buns at once while slurping his soup was the wild monkey, Son Goku. The pork buns were suddenly gone, and he began working on the meat rolls. But that was soon gone, too. I watch him eat in rapid succession, as every bit of dumpling and dim sum and fried rice were consumed. Finally, he finished, and he gurgled his beer noisily. Smacking his lips, he turned to me.  
  
"That was good, ne Sanzo?"  
  
I whacked him with my paper fan.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asks me. But as before, there is not a trace of resentment in his voice.  
  
"Baka. You're face is all dirty. Wipe it." I ordered him, noting with satisfaction that he almost always do what I say. He trusts me well and I felt good about this. I'm not sure why, though.  
  
"But Sanzo, you told me not to wipe my face with my sleeve and now you're asking me to do it again! What is it that you really want?" he whines at me, his golden eyes forming two large saucers. Really. It was a very stupid face. A really cute, stupid face. It had caught me off-guard for more than thrice from the months we've spent together. Much, much more than thrice. I stare at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Sanzo! Stop staring at my face! I know it's dirty!" he yelps, flailing his arms about.  
  
I sigh. I took at a napkin from the table and took his chin with my one hand.  
  
"Baka! You're too noisy. Shut up or I'll shoot you."  
  
That's it. The magic word. Monkeys were afraid of guns. Goku immediately quieted down, and sat really still. I then proceeded by wiping at his face, struggling with the pieces of meat that was stuck to his cheek. I could feel his eyes following my every move.  
  
"Stop looking at me, wild monkey." I said, without looking at his eyes.  
  
"But I can't, Sanzo."  
  
"And may I ask why?"  
  
"Nothing. Haha! You're just sooo cute Sanzo!" Goku replied happily, even clapping a bit. His voice was a bit too loud. Heads whipped at our direction.  
  
What, I ask myself, could be more degrading than seeing a monk intimately holding another guy's chin while tenderly wiping at his face; and the other clutching at your chest and shouting for the whole bar to hear that his partner is cute?  
  
Really.  
  
So I just shook him off me, and lit a cigarette.  
  
The cook and the pervert looked at me and chuckled knowingly.  
  
I couldn't very well shoot them here, so I settled for a deathly glare.  
  
After some more minutes, Hakkai stands up.  
  
"Maa.. I think it's time for us to leave this bar, and get ourselves a room. Maybe we should all rest now. We have a long a day ahead of us."  
  
We all stood up, and walked a little distance. In a matter of minutes, we stood in front of a little hotel. None of us enters, and we just stood there for a while, studying it. Almost immediately, my gaze traveled to the little boy in front of me. His head was tilted in a weird angle, and one arm was resting at the back of his head, and the other was hanging loosely on the other side. And as his back was my only view, I have a delectable view of his ass.  
  
His cute, tight, little ass.  
  
Tsk. When did I ever stoop down so low as to a monkey?  
  
He then turned to me. Again. He always does.  
  
"Should we go inside, Sanzo?"  
  
"Hai." I nodded, and walked inside. Taking charge, I went up to the manager and asked for four single rooms. I thrusted my gold card in his face.  
  
"Sorry. No can do monk. We're full tonight. Best I can give you is 2 rooms, single."  
  
I did quick calculations in my head. Two single rooms. One room, one bed. That means the three of them would be sleeping like hell. Hehe. Holding the gold card, that is- the money-- is advantageous.  
  
"Yare, yare. Since there are only two rooms, the most rational thing we could do is to share rooms." Hakkai states, petting Hakuryu on his shoulder. Gojyo speaks up.  
  
"Share rooms, eh? What do you say we share one room, then?" he purred, and Hakkai chuckled. They took one key for a room and headed up the stairs, Hakkai's throaty chuckle resonating behind them. I roll my eyes. Why, in Kami-sama's name, can't they be more discreet about it? So, I couldn't let the monkey sleep with them. I glance at my remaining companion who was staring at the two hentais, a calculating look in his face.  
  
"Sanzo, why is Hakkai so happy that he and Gojyo will share a room?"  
  
"Hnn.." Here they go. Questions, questions.  
  
"Sanzo, why does Gojyo treat Hakkai as he does with the other girls?"  
  
"Hnn." This monkey is so dense.  
  
"Sanzo, why do they make strange noises in bed? And why do they jump around?"  
  
"Hnn." Aha! Snooping monkey. Caught the two having se-  
  
"Sanzo. Sanzo! Oi! Why so quiet?"  
  
"Ba-ka."  
  
Whack!  
  
"Maa. Sanzo, you're a meanie. I know, let's just go to our room. Yay! You're my roommate, Sanzo!" he said happily, throwing his arms around me. But imagine, a guy that small. if he threw his arms around me, his stomach would be rubbing by my erection. As much as I would like to feel his flesh against me, I don't think I could stand him asking: "Sanzo, why do you feel hard between your legs?"  
  
So, I whipped my gun out, and placed it in his temple.  
  
"You monkey! Stop touching me!"  
  
Immediately, he froze, and laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen. Gomen."  
  
Hmmp. I took our own set of keys and made my way toward our room. Behind me, I feel the presence of the little wild monkey. As soon as I laid a hand on the door knob, it hit me. Images flashed in my head. Images that I really shouldn't have see. Images that would embarrass the highest gods. Images that would make Gojyo, the horny water monster proud. It was images of Goku, lying gracefully on the stark, white sheets, naked. Images of him and his body kept flashing back and forth that I almost lost. Almost.  
  
Kami, it would be a long, hellish night.  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
A/N: That's it! =) so, would it be worth continuing? Reviews please?! Saannkkyu! 


	2. the monkey's thoughts

A/N:  
  
Hey minna! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the fic! Really, it's so touching. Good to hear you're in for a good laugh. ^__~ well, I did it anyway! The second chappie! i probably couldn't make you laugh this time, so maybe you could review and tell me what you think. Right?! Cos I love making everyone laugh. Share those thoughts wit me. Nyaha. ^______^  
  
Love you guys, and reviews please!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
I bust open the door, and I dropped the sutra to my waist. I walked over to the window and stared out at the little village.  
  
"Tsk."  
  
It's really a tiny village, and I don't see anything interesting. Ba-ka. So I got my cigarette and lit it up. I vaguely heard the wild monkey scrambling to get into the bed, laughing hysterically as though it's the first time for him to see a bed. What a really stupid monkey.  
  
But then again, what could you expect from an innocent boy who lived in a cave?  
  
"Sanzo, let's share bed together, ne?" he called out to me.  
  
I freeze for a nanosecond, and the images returned. I turned to look at him and he smiled up at me, tips of his lips touching his ear and all of his teeth ( I could still see the pork buns there. Gross monkey.) were blinding me. I did the most right thing to do. I reached for my trusty white paper fan and smacked him hard in the face.  
  
"Itai! My face hurts.." Goku yelped, clutching his deformed nose.  
  
"Baka! What makes you think I'll share a bed with you?" I said, and proceeded to the bed. The monkey was there, lying down there and burrowed under the covers for all he's worth.  
  
"Maa, you heard Hakkai! He said that we'd share rooms!"  
  
"So?" I asked, removing the cigarette from my mouth.  
  
"So that means we share rooms, we share the bed. We sleep together. Right, Sanzo?  
  
Actually I couldn't agree more. I want to say yes, yes, yes. But I can't do it. I can't. So instead of purring yes, I said:  
  
"No."  
  
Goku stopped juggling the pillows in the air, and he stopped also from diving in and out of the covers. The blanket had wrapped around his neck by doing so. He gagged for a while before looking squarely at me.  
  
"You mean you want to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Whack!  
  
Whack!  
  
Smack!  
  
"No you stupid monkey! I would never share a bed with you! You sleep on the floor, baka saru."  
  
"But Hakkai sai-"  
  
"Hakkai didn't pay for this room! I did!"  
  
"But Sanzo, it's cold and hard down there!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
I flopped down the bed beside him, and I prodded him with my two feet, causing him to topple to the ground. I heard a crash, and muttered curses. Really, kids these days. However, I didn't hear him say anything against me. I feel a small amount of satisfaction there.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo!"  
  
I turned to my side, peering down at him.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"There's no mattress here. It's really hard. Could I have a pillow?" he asked, banging his head on the floor, as though demonstrating his point. He really shouldn't have done that. His brain was damaged as it was.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about one teensy, weensy blanket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you'll still have a comforter!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, what about the bed sheet, then? Could I at least have it?"  
  
"No. if I gave you that, the bed will be all itchy." I hate itchy things too. I'm a monk, and I'm supposed to be well attended to. Right? It's not like im corrupt as they say. But it looks like this monkey somehow shared their opinion this night.  
  
"Itchy?! Well, what about me?"  
  
I give him a cold stare.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Maa.. Sanzo! You're so mean! Hear me? Mean! Mean! Corrupted monk!" Goku yelled loudly. Judging by the way he yelled, I wouldn't be surprised if half the tiny village woke up.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Have I told you before that I hate noises?  
  
Well, let me tell you again. I HATE noises.  
  
Especially at night. And especially when I'm so fucking trying hard to stop my raging hormones.  
  
So now it's not the fan that I took out anymore but the famous gun of mine. I placed it in the middle of his forehead. The monkey was afraid, he stopped breathing. I was seeing red, and my temper snapped at all the noises. Okay, so you might think it's too much on the noise thing, but believe me, if you lived the way that I did, you would understand.  
  
The way I lived when I was Kouryu. Not Sanzo. Okay, I admit that much.  
  
Anyway, I just couldn't stand it. So I let my anger vent out.  
  
"Urusai! You are making too much noise. Why can't you just shut up?! I wish Homura would and beat you up so bad and get your ass outta here!"  
  
Before I blurt that out, I heard warning bells inside my head. You know, it's kinda similar with the one I get during major fights. But I was irritated and I didn't pay attention to those stupid ringing bells. Now that I think about it, bells inside your head couldn't seem possible. Hearing them would make it even worse. Whatever.  
  
Bad move, though.  
  
Because before I know it, his eyes were covered in a veil of unshed tears, and he stood up real quick. He went- no more like fled- away from the bed and me, reaching for the doorknob. He ran so quick, you might thought five thousand demons were after him.  
  
"Goku, where the he-"  
  
He slammed the door in my face before I even get to finish my question. Inwardly, I groaned and flopped to my back, staring unseeing at the ceiling.  
  
Shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
___@@@@@____  
  
GOKU'S POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
I scrambled away from Sanzo and that room as fast as I could with my shaking legs. I ran down the hallway, and I heard some pretty interesting things in Gojyo's and Hakkai's room. Under normal circumstances, I would have loved to peek and try to see who was moaning and groaning louder. But I'm not in the mood for that though.  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering, Hakkai always won. About moaning, I mean.  
  
Don't look at me. Go figure.  
  
Anyway, as I ran away from them all, I feel something roll down my cheek and I wiped at it fiercely with my sleeve. But I stopped short, remembering Sanzo's word not to wipe my dirty face with my sleeve. Then I also remembered how he wiped at my chin at the bar earlier, teaching me how to do it properly.  
  
I smile a little.  
  
Sanzo's really cute. Okay, so the droopy eyes are a setback.  
  
I amend. A major setback.  
  
And oh yeah, that permanent scowl on his face? Like he'd eaten something sour and bitter at the same time?  
  
Count that as major setback too.  
  
But he's cute. Really cute.  
  
I've reached outside now, and I realize once again how small this village is. I decided to wander around the village slowly, knowing that Sanzo wouldn't follow me. I should just stop thinking about him. It's just making me sad. And I thought that's not possible at all. Maybe I should just ask Hakkai about this. He's good at these heart to heart talks.  
  
But then again, maybe not. He uses words that just can't be understood. Must be because of all those books he read. Maybe that explains the eyeglass too.  
  
Anyway, if I couldn't ask him, how about Gojyo? He knows a lot about those girly eew-stuff, ne?  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Nah.. Sanzo's not a girl anyway.  
  
Upon walking, I reach this tiny stretch of water, and I sit next to it, watching the water ripple from time to time. A fly buzzed past my nose. I stare for a long.. uhm.. time. Come to think of it I don't know how to tell time. I suppose, maybe many minutes would suffice. So, I stare for many minutes, and my recent memories surfaced up. I saw Hakkai's one eyed face, smiling. And I saw Gojyo, too. They are, after all, a big part of me now. But you know what? All I could see was Sanzo. All I could feel and remember was him.  
  
Sanzo.  
  
He's my everything.  
  
He's my saviour.  
  
He's my master.  
  
He's my companion.  
  
He's my friend.  
  
And I like him.  
  
Maybe I even love him.  
  
.....  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
I scratch my head in frustration. Thinking makes my head spin. What's love again? I forgot! I know I asked Hakkai about it once and he'd told me it's a feeling he felt in his chest. You know, it's the same feeling with his lover, Kanna, I think. But she died didn't she? She killed herself way before Hakkai and I knew each other. I couldn't know.  
  
So here comes the explaining again.  
  
He was staring at me as though I asked him why the sky was blue or if there really was God. Sheesh. So I wait a long time, and then he got all eager, and clapped his hands.  
  
"I know, I know!" he told me. And then, raising his index finger in the air, he told me quite proudly that love is something similar to what he felt for Hakuryu. Then he turned around, leaving me and my jumbled thoughts.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Is love for dragons then?  
  
Sweatdrop again.  
  
So I asked Gojyo about it. He looked dumbfounded at me, and he opened his mouth to answer.. but he never did say anything. So he repeats it at least seven times, until he just screamed that I should get out of his way.  
  
Really, the pains and sufferings you have to endure being with a horny monster.  
  
Okay, I don't know what love is, and I ponder for a while. All was quiet, and I feel getting sleepy.  
  
So maybe that's why I didn't quite felt the sudden ki that approached me.  
  
In a matter of minutes, I was snoring by the water, and two unmatched eyes were staring down on me.  
  
"Poor Goku, tsk, tsk. Sanzo-sama doesn't pay attention to you, ne? Well, let me teach you one thing then..."  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Yay! There you go, my second chappie! Whew. It took me a long time to write that I know. Gomen, minna. Anyway, I did enjoy writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy too. Of course, don't forget your reviews! Thank y'all!  
  
Muuah!! 


	3. the monkey's dream

A/N:  
  
Hey people! Thanks for the reviews, especially DragoraGirl who was really nice to me (love you, girl!). Everybody is such a sweetheart. Anyway, chap 3 is up next, though it's not so good. ^__~  
  
Hope you'll still find the time to read, ne?  
  
Thank y'all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Monkey's Dream  
  
Sanzo's POV:  
  
Shit.  
  
Double shit.  
  
I can't sleep. All my cigarettes are gone, just when you need them the most. The wild monkey is still out. I am getting a bit worried.  
  
I emphasize. BIT worried.  
  
All my early urges have died out, and I suddenly feel restless. And that monkey is adding that as well. Okay, let's see. He shouldn't have taken seriously what I've said. By this time he should have known the difference of me being mad and just plain annoyed.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if that saru really got a brain.  
  
..  
  
Well, maybe not.  
  
Oh and yeah, I forgot that monkeys are afraid of guns.  
  
That cook might babble again on my supposedly 'mean' attitude again if he found out. I could just hear him: "Maa, Sanzo. That's not very nice of you. I know you hate noises but I also know that deep inside you also hate taking it out on Goku.." Please.  
  
And I don't even want to think about the horny water monster. He's enough to make one sick. I'll rather shoot my brains to listen to their dialogues.  
  
  
  
Wait. Something wrong with the sentence.  
  
Make that I'll rather shoot THEIR brains out.  
  
And speak of the devil, those two are making so much noise, I swear they'll raise the dead.  
  
There it goes again.  
  
The noise.  
  
"Tch."  
  
Maybe its time to go for a nighttime stroll.  
  
Not that I'm searching for Goku. No way.  
  
I'm gonna walk outside, and if I happen to see Goku along the way, who cares? But, I repeat, I'm not looking for him. Not.  
  
So I stood up from the bed, and righted my sutra. Within a matter of minutes, I was walking down the hallway, and out into the night. It was a beautiful evening, and the moon was nestled in a velvet sky. The evening wind chilled me, and I impatiently blew a puff of icy wind. Again, my thoughts wandered to a baka saru, wondering what could have made him stay outside this chilly night.  
  
But hell, don't monkeys have warm fur? And I don't care; he could freeze dead out there. We could have our jeep- wait- dragon jeep, which was the ever-beloved pet of the cook; blow Goku a fire breath to defrost him.  
  
So anyway, I really don't have any place to go, there's only one path, and that is unless of course I'd walk through the bushes and have those brambles tear at my clothes and my sutra. Or having those blasted thorns scratch my skin and face.  
  
No, I'll just take the path. Thank you very much.  
  
I suppose Goku took the same path, unless his monkeyish nature overtook him and he jumped from branch to branch of every tree.  
  
My vein popped out at an image of a monkey Goku, tail wiggling behind him.  
  
Ba-ka.  
  
A little later, I reach some sort of bank, and it's right along a river. So, this village has at least one good view in it. I was beginning to think that the village was a good candidate for abolition. And as I was deciding which of the two: a fire or pack of demons would be much classier for the downfall of the village, I felt it.  
  
I felt a presence hover just near me.  
  
Then, as faint as it is- I'm not deaf anyway, and why would do you think I always put my pinky in my ear? - I heard a soft metallic clinking.  
  
It sounds familiar. It's almost like metal being dragged.. But really isn't.  
  
I know. It's chains. Chains clanking together.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
Homura.  
  
My hand snaked to my gun, feeling its comforting presence. Who cares if it doesn't affect that stupid Kami? I like shooting it at him, and like the hell I care if I didn't even hurt him.  
  
But the clanking fainted even more, if possible.  
  
Without knowing why, I follow the sounds. It's leading me to run to almost the other end of the river bank, and by the time I finally caught up with the clanking, I was a little sweaty. And, really, after all that running around, the clanking stopped.  
  
So there I was, sweaty mess and all, and the clanking just stopped.  
  
Really. Baka. Baka. Stupid.  
  
Haughtily, I turned back, and then I felt the cold chill again.  
  
Now my vein in my forehead is almost ready to pop out, but I chose to calm my nerves. Slowly, I turned around and saw him. He was walking almost right over the water, and for a while I thought he meant to drown himself or whatever. Not that I was a dim bulb to actually believe what I thought. Well, it was bizarre, after all.  
  
So I watched his every step, and he just stops, looking down his at his feet.  
  
It was dark, and I was in a good distance away from him, so I couldn't see what he was actually looking at. He stared a long time, and then after a while, I saw his lips move, as though saying something, then he laughs.  
  
So, even gods can be a nutcase, eh? Good, the half breed water monster has finally a companion in that league.  
  
Anyway, I was really curious as to what he was looking at, and I impulsively went closer, half- expecting to see nothing to be there, as though I was sure he really had lost his mind, and half-expecting something else.  
  
But what I didn't expect was a sleeping monkey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~@@@@~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
I suppose I am in dreamland, because I was walking in a black and chilly place. And by the looks of it, I must be in a tunnel. Funny, it seems that this dream is rather boring.  
  
I mean, walking in a tunnel? And alone? Where are the food and meat buns I dream of?  
  
And anyway, this is so predictable. You know those square things with moving pictures in them? I think that's a radio. Or maybe a television. No, I'm sure it's a radio. No, I think it's a television.  
  
Whatever. So anyway, those square things usually present stories about people and their dreams, and walking along a tunnel was one of them. You know, by the end of a tunnel, you'll see a light, and whoever you see in the end will supposedly be your destiny.  
  
Your soul mate.  
  
Ha. You think I don't know much about these things, ne?  
  
I know about those things. And in all honesty, right now I'm thinking about the person whom I'll see in the end.  
  
But I have a wish.  
  
I actually knew who I wanted to see in the end of this tunnel. And I wish that it was the same person I'll see at the end of this tunnel.  
  
And there it was- the light! I ran towards it, not caring if I looked like a crack pot fool who hasn't seen the sun for at least a thousand years. I wanted to see if the person I'm wishing for was indeed my soul mate. For a while, I considered stopping for a while, and offer a prayer to the gods.  
  
Well, I just wanted to wish that I wouldn't see Gojyo there. Hehe. Well, you know, just to be sure.  
  
I stopped running, however, and panted for a while. I can see the outline of the person who was standing there. But I can't see its face. So I walk slowly, straining my eyes. As I walk nearer, I felt happiness rush to my chest, and I almost choke at the tightness in my throat.  
  
It was Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo, whom I respect and obey and pledge loyalty to, was standing there, proving to be my destiny and my soul mate.  
  
I didn't say a thing for a while, and I focused my eyes on him, wishing that the dream would never stop; or rather I would never wake up. After a long while, I begin to run again, and I opened my arms as though I was ready to crash him dead.  
  
But he held out a hand, motioning for me to stop.  
  
I immediately stopped. "Sanzo, is that you?"  
  
The figure didn't move, didn't speak.  
  
"Sanzo? Daijobou?" I asked, this time a little more loudly.  
  
Somehow, this emitted a response from the figure.  
  
A bad response.  
  
The figure, who was really Sanzo, by the way, looked straight at me and the cold purple eyes was scathing at me. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Urusai! I don't to hear any words from you!"  
  
Hey, dreams are supposed to be really happy and tear-falling joyous, ne?  
  
But why this dream?  
  
Sanzo still wasn't finished with that. The words become more cruel, almost chanting.  
  
"Aren't you beaten up yet?"  
  
"Where's Homura? I thought he'll come and get you away.."  
  
"I wish he does, because I don't want a baka saru."  
  
"I don't need a weak monkey like you."  
  
"I don't want you near me."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Stop it. Stop hurting me. I don't to hear you say that again.  
  
But he just kept on going.  
  
"You know what, Goku? I regret taking you out of that cave...."  
  
No! Yamero! Please, anyone, get me away from here..  
  
Then, I feel someone carry me, I don't know who. I feel light and feathery.  
  
Sanzo from my dream is getting far and away.  
  
I realize I'm awake now, and that dream is behind me. I squirm from the grasp of the person who is carrying me and I opened my eyes.  
  
And I get the most shocking sight I've ever seen.  
  
Homura's face.  
  
I mean, it was shocking enough to see his not-so beautiful face and mismatched eyes just inches away from my line of vision, I was shocked to see him here.  
  
And now.  
  
While I'm hurting. Betcha he's psychic.  
  
And that's saying something cause Homura's face can actually be pretty shocking and scary.  
  
He realizes I've awaken, and he peers down on me.  
  
"Had a bad dream, ne Son Goku?" he said, smiling.  
  
I was confused. How did he knew that?  
  
"Let go of me, Homura."  
  
"Now, now, Son Goku. Didn't Sanzo said he wanted you to go? With me?" he asks, chuckling maliciously.  
  
I try to say something, but I can' think of anything to say.  
  
It was true. Sanzo said that. I felt weak, and I went limp in Homura's arms. The tears that was there earlier emerged.  
  
"Don't worry, Son Goku. I'm taking you far, far away. Where Sanzo can't hurt you."  
  
I tried to fight him but somehow I couldn't move. So I remained silent, and the tears cascaded to my cheeks. Apparently, Homura thought that it was a sign of acceptance.  
  
Really, he was stupid, although he is a god.  
  
So there, he was ready to take off, and was clutching me a bit too tightly.  
  
But we heard a gunshot.  
  
Not daring to believe it was true, I close my eyes, and restrained myself from hoping.  
  
But I hear the words that took my breath away.  
  
Not literally though, I have enough sense to still live after hearing that.  
  
Because I thought I heard Sanzo, ordering Homura to let go of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
t. b. c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
There you go! I'm not happy about it though, this chap sucks!  
  
I wanted it to be happy, but I guess under the circumstances it can't be helped.  
  
Minna- please be kind to me and write your reviews. You know, just to give me your opinions o how to continue this. Maybe it's best to let Homura do nasty things (ehem- lemon) to Goku and let Sanzo watch. Nyaha.  
  
Anyway, reviews okay? Love you guys! 


	4. the monk to the rescue

A/N:  
  
Hello, minna-san!  
  
Thank you for your reviews! It's really helped again, as always.  
  
Maa, I didn't continue with the lemon thing, I was just joking! Sumimasen, although I did put some lime in this chappie. ^__~  
  
It's not so nice again, cause I wanted to update soon.  
  
So, here you go my fourth one.  
  
Love you, peeps!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Monk to the Rescue  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:  
  
"Put him down Homura!" I said, pointing my gun at a smiling Homura who was holding an unmoving a Goku in his arms.  
  
"Why should I let him go, Konzen?"  
  
I inwardly winced at the name Konzen. What the hell is he talking about?  
  
"I know it's hard for someone who has a limited brain capacity like you, so I'll repeat it again. Let Goku go." I repeated, enunciating each word slowly. I glanced at the boy in his arms. His eyes were glassy, almost lifeless.  
  
I know I've told you of my secret affection for this monkey, and this time I might demonstrate it to you.  
  
I felt a protective lurch in my chest, and I've stood straight and rigid.  
  
Nobody touches Goku.  
  
Nobody.  
  
Nobody but me alone.  
  
I fire a single gun shot, knowing full well that it wouldn't affect him. But I had to do something.  
  
And I shot another.  
  
And another.  
  
And another, still.  
  
Until finally, I heard the metallic click of my gun, refusing to fire more bullets. Homura, by this time, was laughing out loud like a maniac. He laughed and laughed until his fat, crocodile tears came.  
  
"Pathetic." He said to me, and turned away. The monkey was still caught in his seemingly own world, and I watch as a single tear fell down his cheek. What the hell is wrong with the monkey?  
  
Why doesn't he fight?  
  
Why doesn't he kick ass?  
  
Why.. does he cry?  
  
Why?  
  
"You still don't get it, eh Konzen?"  
  
Okay, so I Homura wasn't joking at all when he told me I was pathetic.  
  
That baka saru always manages the worst out of me.  
  
"Urusai!" I said, hoping really, that he would just shut his mouth.  
  
"Goku needs your attention, but you're a fool for not giving him that. You're making him feel useless, and unneeded. You give him nothing."  
  
So, it was true. But why would I give anything?  
  
Just because he was Goku? No way. That is not me.  
  
"Urusai!" I yelled again, while trying desperately to add more bullets to my exhausted gun.  
  
"No matter how many bullets you fire, believe me, it wouldn't work." He threw Goku over his shoulder like a limp doll.  
  
That bastard.  
  
He'll pay dearly.  
  
"If you want Goku back, I'll be waiting in the tower. You know what I'm talking about. And oh yeah, I'll be taking the Evil Sutra from you. Sayonara, Konzen.."  
  
I hear him laugh again. But Goku hadn't moved still.  
  
He was trapped somewhere far, I'm sure.  
  
I blinked, and they were gone.  
  
"Goku.." was all I could whisper.  
  
Uncharacteristically, I sank to my knees, and drop the useless gun.  
  
It was time to disturb the cook and the perverted water monster from their activity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~@@@@~~~~~  
  
Goku:  
  
What's this? I can't seem to move. It's as if I'm almost trapped to my own body. If that's possible.  
  
I can't move, and my arms feel like dead weight. I can't even call my staff.  
  
It seems weird, you know. A little while ago, I thought I heard Sanzo. I heard him loud and clear. And I heard Homura's laughter too.  
  
But I'm not so sure anymore. Gojyo has been always accusing me of being slow-witted and having miso soup for brains, and now I'm inclined to believe him.  
  
Cause you see, I can't be too sure if I heard everything right. I feel like I'm enveloped in a heavy mist, and the world seems to black out. Images keep coming back and forth, going in and out.  
  
And even now while I'm saying this, the world started spinning around, and finally went all black and damp.  
  
Man, don't tell me I'm in dreamland again.  
  
I don't think I can stand anymore dreams.  
  
Not when my previous dream is still vivid in my mind's eye, and still hurt so much.  
  
It hurts so much, it's as if I had a million pork buns to myself and someone takes them away when I haven't even tasted one. It's like that.  
  
Or maybe it hurts deeper than that.  
  
Make that five million delicious, scrumptious buns taken away from me. That's how much it hurt.  
  
Okay, back to the dream thingy. I can't see a thing that I'm practically blind. I'm almost getting spooked until I heard a voice that is so reminiscent of a voice from heaven.  
  
"Goku.."  
  
Who was that? It sounded familiar.  
  
"Goku.."  
  
I get it. It's Homura, calling out my name.  
  
"Goku, are you awake?" Homura's voice asked.  
  
"Homura! I know it's you! Let me out of here!"  
  
"Goku.. Sanzo doesn't like you.."  
  
What?  
  
"Sanzo doesn't care for you.."  
  
It was a mocking, taunting voice, just like his face. I tried to run away but which ever way I go, the voice found me.  
  
"Sanzo hates you.."  
  
"No, he doesn't!" I said, trying to believe it myself.  
  
"Sanzo doesn't hate me. He'll come and rescue me. Gojyo and Hakkai will, too."  
  
"Your other friends might, but Sanzo won't. He hates you and your guts.." The voice said, emphasizing on the word 'might' and 'Sanzo' with high intensity.  
  
"Shut up! I know what you're trying to do. I heard him, he wants you to let go of me!" I argued, although even to my ears I sound weak.  
  
"He resents taking you out from the cave. He regrets it deeply.."  
  
"No! No! He's even fired bullets at you! You're the one he hates!" I said, almost to the brink of breaking down.  
  
"But you heard him, didn't you Goku?"  
  
Hear what?  
  
"Don't you remember at the hotel?"  
  
The hotel.  
  
Yes, I remember it.  
  
I remember how embarrassed he was of me in front of other people.  
  
I remember how he flinches at my slightest touch.  
  
I remember how he felt repulsed at the thought of sharing bed with me.  
  
I remember..  
  
I remember it all.  
  
The voice laughs out, as though he heard my train of thoughts.  
  
"Remember his last line, Goku?"  
  
Yeah, I remember that, too.  
  
Wasn't that the reason I ran away?  
  
Because his last statement hurt like hell.  
  
"That's why you're here, Goku."  
  
That's why I'm here?  
  
"And you're never gonna get out of here.."  
  
Never.. gonna go out?  
  
"You know why?"  
  
Yes, I think I know why.  
  
Cause this is what Sanzo wants, doesn't he? And if this is what makes him happy then I'll do it.  
  
Cause he's my saviour, my sun. And I owe a lot to him.  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:  
  
For the nth time this night, I'm cursing myself again. I'm not sure why I'm doing this, though. Maybe I've lost my mind already.  
  
Who would've thought? Me, Genjo Sanzo, the heartless, corrupted monk finds himself worried sick over a monkey?  
  
No, Genjo Sanzo doesn't even believe in the phrase, 'be kind to animals'.  
  
Tsk.  
  
Really, I cant shake off my bad feelings about this. Even though I'm sure that Goku could handle Homura for a while, I know he might not be able to do so.  
  
I hurry back to the inn.  
  
Okay, I really lost it this time. I've never done this before. And for that matter, I've never cared and worried for anyone like this before.  
  
Maybe I should get my brain checked after this.  
  
I reach the inn, and without further ado, I rapped at the cook and water monster's room. Without waiting for their permission to go inside, I enter the room. And gagged.  
  
Jeez. They took a whole lot of time, don't they?  
  
I caught Gojyo on top of Hakkai, buried deep inside him. His hands were around the cook's erection, pumping quite rapidly, in tune with his thrusts. Hakkai's back was arched, and his knees buckled a lot. His mouth was opened in a gasp, and his arms were around Gojyo's neck, fingers digging into his flesh. Beads of perspiration lined both their bodies.  
  
Talk about major horniness. Did I tell you that they didn't look up as I entered? Well, they didn't.  
  
Really, leave it to them to remain undisturbed in the middle of their lovemaking.  
  
I cleared my throat loudly.  
  
Ha. I wish you have seen what I just have witnessed.  
  
Gojyo pulled away so fast that Hakkai's knees bucked down. Gojyo must have jumped ten feet high, his cheeks flushed darker than his hair. Out of deep confusion and shock, he just stood to one side, completely and utterly naked, his fly still hard-on.  
  
Hakkai, on the other hand, must have been on his way to climax, because he'd been looking at me to Gojyo and down to his cock, looking thunderstruck.  
  
The three of us stared at each other for a long time.  
  
I was the first one to break the silence.  
  
I threw Gojyo a towel.  
  
"I really don't like the kind of view I'm getting here."  
  
Gojyo still looked at me dumbfoundedly.  
  
Oh well, no use talking to an interrupted water monster. I turned to Gojyo.  
  
"I don't like your view either. Get dressed. We're leaving."  
  
Seconds ticked by, and they still stare at me. Did I have two heads poking at my shoulders?  
  
So, I took my gun out, which I loaded with bullets again, and aimed at them.  
  
They jumped high again, and dressed quickly.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, I'm riding inside Hakuryu, beside two very pissed- off persons.  
  
t. b. c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Whew! Done with fourth chappie! I think I got 1 or 2 more chapters to go!  
  
It's quite sad again, ne?  
  
Sumimasen! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!  
  
Here's to you all! muah!   
  
Reviews are appreciated of course! 


	5. the monk in action

A/N:  
  
Well, here I go again. I hope you'll like this too. It's a bit longer, and I hope you wont fall asleep as you read this.  
  
Thanks, and reviews please. ^__~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Monk in Action  
  
Goku:  
  
I've been awake for a while now. My jaw still hurts from the alternating pinches Homura had given me to rouse me from my deep slumber. Well, as you might have figured out, he went inside my dreams and kinda trashed it. He used my weaknesses, I guess. Maybe he knew Sanzo meant a lot to me. In a weird way, I felt a bit grateful to him, that he at least woke me. That place is the pits. The voice constantly rang in my head, reminding me second after second of Sanzo's hatred towards me.  
  
But is it true? He was spoofing it, didn't he? I really can't know.  
  
Well, I am currently bounded by chains, you know.  
  
It's the worst position I can think of.  
  
I'm way up high in a cold stone wall, my arms, feet, and waist tightly coiled by chains.  
  
I can't move. I can't reach down. I can't flex absolutely any part of my body.  
  
To make things easier for you, I'm almost paralyzed and immobile.  
  
Long before Sanzo found me, I was also doomed to be in this position. Until of course the day he finally saved me. He said he'd been hearing voices, and before it struck me of something psychotic.  
  
Well, who could blame me? I mean voices inside the head? What's next? Frilly singing choir? Please.  
  
But now, whatever that meant, I hope this time the voice that he hears will be eardrum splitting loud, if you know what I mean.  
  
Anyway, Homura enters the room now, as he left me a while ago. He was smiling a little more maliciously, if possible, than the last time.  
  
"Goku, Goku..Having fun?" he asks me, directing his mouth in my ear.  
  
Hey- what does he think, anyway, I'm deaf? I answer him, though.  
  
"No. What do you want from me, Homura?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied, now flattening his body against mine. I can't really breathe. Who would've thought he's this heavy? Must be because of all those chains.  
  
Or is it? Maybe I can't breathe for a whole new different reason, but let's not talk about that.  
  
"Well, if it's nothing, just let me go."  
  
Homura laughed, as if it was the most absurdist thing he heard. As if his own reason for keeping me here wasn't absurd. No, not at all.  
  
"Well, I just can't. I want you to stay with me Goku. Live here with me." he said, saying it directly against my ear again. It feels ticklish. I fight the urge to giggle stupidly.  
  
But wait.  
  
Did I hear that right?  
  
What did he mean live together? Like otters in a cramped pond?  
  
Seems.. Uh.. Rather fishy.  
  
"Let's start a brand new world, Goku. One without taboo, and discrimination." Homura continued, running a finger against my cheek. I struggled with the chains, hoping to somehow release some of my supposedly hidden powers and knee him somewhere around the balls. Eheh.  
  
Come to think about it, that sounds lame. Considering I have an Almighty Staff and powers, all I wished to do was knee him.  
  
Well, don't look at me! It just seemed the proper notion, ne?  
  
But, I can't move, being bounded and all.  
  
"What do you say, Goku? Think about it. You and I will be great together." His hands were now trailing past my cheek and down my neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Homura. But I really can't do that. Let's just fight okay? Like the old times!" I said, even grinning. I hoped this would convince him to just fight me.  
  
Which, of course, is far more better than being bounded by chains in a stone wall.  
  
Apparently, it didn't work.  
  
And if you're really curious, his hands stopped at my stomach.  
  
There. Just there, okay? I'd just like to let you know.  
  
"Goku, why do you hesitate? It's a wonderful world I have established. If its food you're worried about, there's a million of choices I've prepared there."  
  
Good thing I know of the word control, or else, I would be wagging my tongue at Homura at the slightest mention of millions and loads of food.  
  
"No, it's not that. Yeah, food is an important part of a whole new world, good for you to know that, but I can't come with you."  
  
Homura, I think, was getting angry.  
  
I could feel his chains vibrating. Maybe from suppressed anger or maybe from frustration. I don't really know.  
  
"Why Goku? Why?"  
  
"Cause, like your followers, Shien, and Zeon, I've already promised loyalty and it's not you."  
  
"Loyalty? Look where your loyalty has led you to!" he said, grasping my shoulders, and shaking me.  
  
"I don't care. I chose this path and no matter how many times I get a lump on my head, or the numerous times he smacks me and say upsetting words, I wouldn't leave him."  
  
By this time, I think I've said enough. Eheh.  
  
Stupid me.  
  
Cause right now, he's spitting angry. He punched my jaw again.  
  
"All this for Genjo Sanzo? That stupid, good for nothing human? That useless, brainless monk?! You must be kidding me!"  
  
"Say one more thing about him, and I swear I'll kill your sorry ass."  
  
This time, I earned three punches on each cheek, and a kick somewhere in my stomach and in my shins.  
  
Talk about major, and I mean major hatred for Sanzo.  
  
But I don't regret saying that. I mean it. I'm deadly serious about it.  
  
Don't you dare slur anything against Sanzo. Or else, you'll face me.  
  
Okay, I look at Homura's face, and I am reminded of by a dog gone nuts. Scary, ne?  
  
I force my already rattled nerves to calm down and waited for a diatribe. And here they go..  
  
"What did you say? You'll kill me for that ningen? You stupid fool. I'll show you. I'll make you pay for that."  
  
"Not if I kill you first."  
  
For a moment, he just smiled at me. Then his features abruptly changed, and he grabbed me roughly by my neck.  
  
"Listen to me, Goku. Your beloved Sanzo and your other little friends will come here, no doubt. But" he said, tightening his grasp on my neck "I'll make sure they won't get what they came here for. I'll dispose of that Sanzo once and for all."  
  
He laughed his maniac again, and squeezed my neck one, last final time. And actually, I felt scared of what he said. There's a ring of truth in his words.  
  
They actually might come here for me. And if they did come, Homura might really kill Sanzo.  
  
Kill Sanzo.  
  
It rang inside my head, again and again.  
  
What makes it worse is the thought that he might do it in front of my very eyes.  
  
He'll kill Sanzo.  
  
Okay, so he might have hurt me big time, but as I said, I can't let that shocking-faced god touch Sanzo.  
  
I promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:  
  
"Oi, Sanzo! Bakero! You pounce on our room, forced us o get dressed, practically threw us into a frenzy, and made us ride in the jeep. And still, you've got the nerve to say nothing!" That was Gojyo, who was screaming by my ear.  
  
I could feel him moving about behind me, and I could feel his deep desire of pulling my hair and tear me into pieces.  
  
Good for him. If he touches me or anything, I've got my gun reloaded and ready at his slightest touch.  
  
Meanwhile, Hakkai wasn't his usual happy self. He wasn't smiling all the time, nor saying stupid things like: "What a peaceful day!" He actually looks very grumpy.  
  
I repeat. Very grumpy.  
  
Every once in a while, he glances in the side mirror and glares at me.  
  
Really, this is highly unusual of Hakkai. So, I just glare back. What else is there to do?  
  
His driving wasn't good too. He kept hitting the brakes and spurts ahead. He does this several times, and our heads get this motion as though we're riding in a defective rollercoaster ride.  
  
He does this several times, and believe it or not, (who cares anyway if you don't believe me?) he glares at me again.  
  
Ba-ka.  
  
So, happening upon two horny guys having sex was bad? Please.  
  
It's not like it's unusual.  
  
Well, it's just highly unusual.  
  
"Oi Sanzo! Teme! Where are we going?" Gojyo asked again, this time tugging at my robes.  
  
Promptly, I turned around and placed my gun on his temple.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
He sobered up quickly and smiled horsily, baring all his hands as if to appease me. I felt Hakkai tapping at my shoulder.  
  
I huffed and turned around in my seat.  
  
Hakkai looked at me primly and raised his eyebrows. I smirked and suddenly noticed something.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
His shirt was on backwards.  
  
His zipper was open too.  
  
I threw my eyes heaven cast.  
  
I must note it to myself: Sex doesn't make you horny; it makes you more scatterbrained like this one here.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo! You're driving me nuts! Where are we going?"  
  
Okay. So I need not tell you that it's Gojyo once again shouting at my ear.  
  
And oh yeah, have you noticed that he'd been starting his every sentence with 'Oi, Sanzo!'?  
  
It's getting on my nerves.  
  
Really getting on my nerves.  
  
"More importantly, Sanzo where's Goku?"  
  
So finally they noticed the saru was gone-  
  
"Oi Sanzo! That's right! Where's the baka saru?"  
  
I swear, if he calls by my name again, I'll change names.  
  
"Homura." I answered, knowing that one name is enough.  
  
But then again, I should have known whom I was talking to.  
  
Gojyo looked at me dumbfounded. You know, all the times he'd accused Goku of being stupid, I always second the motion that he and Goku weren't really that far in that range.  
  
And now I'm reminded again. Boy he's dumb.  
  
"Homura? No. I'm asking about the monkey." Gojyo repeated, obviously confused.  
  
Boy, make that really dumb.  
  
Hakkai however, was nodding off beside me, a thoughtful look in his face.  
  
"Well, let's go." He said stepping on the accelerator.  
  
"Go? Where? And where the hell is the saru?" Gojyo kept asking, getting frustrated more and more all the time.  
  
Hakkai answered for him.  
  
"It's pay back time, Gojyo."  
  
Hakuryu screamed... Er, wailed, and we were soon moving at a very fast rate.  
  
Good. Finally we're in action.  
  
Gojyo however could still be heard in the background, muttering about a missing monkey from wild life and cursing snooping, bitchy monks to hell as well as a fighting god, which by the way, he didn't know why he was part of Today's Headline.  
  
Ba-ka.  
  
We drove steadily for a while and at last, when our jeep's tires squealed stop, I found myself staring up at a tall, dark and gloomy tower, which is recognizable to be only of Homura's.  
  
I closed my eyes for a while feeling his ki inside the hideous thing.  
  
I knew at once that I had to save him.  
  
Funny.  
  
Did I just use the word save?  
  
It's hard to think that I'm here and possibly saving a monkey from the hands of a crazy fighting god, who might have been imposing lustful thoughts and dreams.  
  
Oooh. Exciting.  
  
Sounds like a cheesy, underdeveloped soap opera theme, wherein Goku was your damsel in distress, and Homura your typical wicked witch. And me?  
  
Don't even think about it. I actually am puking in my own stupid thoughts.  
  
But enough of this. Time to save my damsel.  
  
Behind me, Hakkai was jerking Gojyo from his seat, but the later seems a bit hesitant and was rather intent in clinging on to Hakuryu.  
  
"Oi, I didn't brought you here to burden me. As it is I'll leave you behind then." As I said that, Hakkai threw a pleading look towards Gojyo, lowering his eyes. The effect was truly alluring. So, as I suspect, Gojyo turned putty and stood up.  
  
Pardon me while I drool off somewhere.  
  
They walk together beside me, and the three of us opened the big metal door.  
  
"Pity on this people. I wouldn't be gentle today." Hakkai said and smiled serenely.  
  
And that proved right, because we've reached the third floor in fifteen minutes flat.  
  
Upon reaching the said floor, the two faithful puppies of Homura stood in the center.  
  
One of them, Shien had his eyes closed.  
  
He always has his eyes closed, by the way. I don't know why. He's just like that.  
  
The other Zenon, who had his other eye covered by leather.  
  
Now I know why they stick together.  
  
Birds of the same feather flock together.  
  
Their leader has mismatched eyes and the followers have defective ones.  
  
Maybe Hakkai could join them.  
  
So anyway, they stopped us from going further. This bothered me. I didn't want these two from hindering me.  
  
And because I disturbed my own two servants from their activity, they might not be nice enough to let me go off the hook.  
  
However, the half breed conceded, surprising me.  
  
"Oi, monk! Leave this to us! Go save your beloved pet monkey." He said sneering.  
  
I bit back a retort and glared at him spitefully.  
  
But hell.  
  
For all I know he's just raving to get back to bed.  
  
So I hurry ahead, making my way up to the final and last floor.  
  
Everything was silent and there was no light.  
  
Instinctively I reach for my gun, holding it out in front of me.  
  
I strained my ears but I heard nothing.  
  
So I put my pinky inside my ear and scraped and twisted.  
  
And I listened again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
So I lifted my pinky again, and before I even put in my ears, I heard the manic laughter that I know all too well.  
  
Then came the flicking of lights.  
  
It was dramatic. Really.  
  
Guess I wasn't wrong when I think of this event as cheap and cheesy.  
  
Because Homura first opened a spot light directly over Goku, who was bounded up in chains high up in the wall. I'm ready to bet that he's scared out of his mind and one look at his face confirmed that I was indeed right.  
  
  
  
I feel a major urge to kill the bastard.  
  
After the spotlight all the lights came on, and I finally saw Homura, who was standing near the switch. We locked eyes for a long time.  
  
I could feel the silence, the tension, the hatred.  
  
He was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Good of you to come, Konzen."  
  
Konzen again. Foolish.  
  
"I don't recall being named Konzen at all. Now, let Goku go."  
  
Homura didn't answer he merely toyed with the switches.  
  
He dimmed the lights for a few notches.  
  
"First time for you? Oh yes I forgot. You haven't learned switches yet, it's far too advanced for you. Your little brain cell might not take it." I said not resisting the urge to open my mouth.  
  
Again he said nothing and dropped the lights to another notch. It's practically dark now.  
  
"Okay, go practice play lights, you need all the help you can get. I'm taking my saru back."  
  
I inched closer to Goku this time, hoping to take a reaction from him this time.  
  
Bingo.  
  
He moved towards me. He walked deliberately and stopped meters away from me.  
  
Finally, he spoke again.  
  
"I'll strike you a deal, Konzen."  
  
"I don't do deals Homura. I do everything by my pace."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked me, walking over to the saru.  
  
"Yeah." I answered sarcastically.  
  
"What if I did this, still wouldn't listen?" He said and took his way too big knife, and placed it on Goku's neck.  
  
I saw the saru's face pale, maybe because he can't do anything about it. He can't move.  
  
I shoot him twice, smoke coming out of my gun.  
  
As expected, it didn't even scratch him.  
  
Instead it just made him angrier. He moved the blade closer and a thin line of blood appeared, trailing down the blade.  
  
Deep inside, I panicked, knowing that Homura could really kill Goku by doing this.  
  
It really irked me when I stand helpless, and it reminds me of a very painful memory.  
  
A memory that I try to forget.  
  
A memory that I didn't wish to happen again.  
  
And not Goku. Not someone who's important to me again.  
  
So, as it is, I'm forced to be at his bidding.  
  
"What do you want?" I said, eyeing the monkey up there. He was shaking his head, motioning to me to stop playing along with his captor.  
  
By doing that, Homura's blade sinked farther down his neck, and by now, a lot of blood was dripping from his bruised face.  
  
But don't worry. I'm not as stupid as you think.  
  
I have a plan.  
  
A plan that Homura didn't know.  
  
"You know what I want, Genjo Sanzo. I want the sutra."  
  
"Really brilliant. Where, by the way, is the deal?"  
  
"Let's do this both ways. I hand over Son Goku, and you hand over the sutra. The usual."  
  
This was exactly what I wished to hear. My plan is going at full speed.  
  
"As usual, Homura, your originality amazes me."  
  
"Ready, Konzen?" he asked, lowering the blade now, and reaching up, loosening the chains that bounded Goku.  
  
He eyed me, and without a word, I removed my sutra.  
  
The moment he saw me remove my sutra, he released Goku from the last of his chains, and the monkey sort of slid downwards, void of all energy. He clasped the monkey by the arm, and held him at an arm's length.  
  
I did the same with my sutra.  
  
In a span of a heartbeat, I prepared myself to hit him, but my punch never came.  
  
That was my brilliant plan, to make him remove the chains off Goku andfrom there I'll advance on him.  
  
But what I didn't expect that we had the same idea.  
  
Because in span of a heartbeat, he too, slashed me in the chest with such a great intensity that I was thrown backwards, my sutra flying from my grasp.  
  
I hit the other end wall, sliding down the same way as Goku had earlier.  
  
I look down at my chest, surprised to see that it was cut so deeply, that my blood was actually spurting out. It was long cut, too. It started from my abs up to my breasts.  
  
My world started to dim, and I distinctly heard someone shouting my name.  
  
Opening one eye, I was startled to see a crying saru beside me.  
  
He looked so upset and so angry at the same time.  
  
Hoping to calm him down, I reached up to pat him on the head as I always do when he's feeling really down, but somehow, I couldn't even lift a finger.  
  
So instead, he touched my cheek lightly.  
  
All was getting hazy, and I was getting really sleepy.  
  
Really sleepy that I didn't mind that I wasn't acting my cold usual self.  
  
I closed my eyes, blacking out, leaning towards his touch one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Chap 5! Yay! Done at last. Hope this took long. I wanted it to be longer than the usual.  
  
So there, hope you still have the time to review.  
  
Love you, peeps! 


	6. the monkey's fury

A:N:  
  
Hey minna-san! Saankk yu for all your reviews for my last chappie, even though it was a really bad chappie. :'(  
  
Anyway, hope this one is better, and I hope reviews will come and give advices as well as you always do.  
  
Love you peeps! So here goes:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Monkey's Fury  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku:  
  
You know, it all felt surreal.  
  
It was almost like a fairytale. A sick, sordid fairy tale.  
  
First I saw Sanzo. Would you believe it?  
  
Sanzo. He actually came to rescue me. Actually, I felt a bit shy at first.  
  
My face must have swollen at least three times it usual size, and blood oozed from my nose in gallons.  
  
The only consolation I got was that I didn't have booger coming out together with my blood.  
  
See what I mean? If Sanzo was about to rescue me I must have at least looked presentable.  
  
Anyway, he turned to look at me and instead of the disgust I knew that was supposed to be in there, I saw... I don't even know how to describe it.  
  
See, it was a fairytale.  
  
And then, he began this dialogue with Homura, saying something about the lights. Because the idiot kept playing with the switch for no reason at all.  
  
Oh well, loons will be loons.  
  
After that, the loon came over to me, I thought he was releasing me. Finally! But then he placed his sword on my neck. I felt it slice thinly on my throat, and I felt sick, knowing that if he kept doing that, I'd probably die of loss of water.  
  
I mean loss of blood.  
  
I sneaked a glance at Sanzo.  
  
His face was blank, but I could sense his turmoil inside. His hands were clenched tightly on his sides.  
  
Now, this might sound a bit bad, but I actually felt a shiver of pleasure at seeing him in a state like that. I felt a surge of hope.  
  
Maybe I wasn't such a lost cause, after all. A million questions ran through my head.  
  
Do I stand a chance with him?  
  
Does Sanzo love me the way I do?  
  
And, as much as he means a million pork buns to me, must I mean a million tobaccos for him? Ne? Ne?  
  
So I try to catch his eyes, hoping I'll get clues on how he felt but instead, I saw him move toward Homura.  
  
I heard him asking what he wants, and I shook my heads furtively, hoping he wasn't going to succumb to that loon's wishes.  
  
I barely noticed that I've just scratched my neck even more, and now blood flowed steadily from my neck. He looked up at me again and for whatever reason, he nodded stiffly to Homura.  
  
I watched in horror as he removed his sutra, and Homura came over to release me from my chains. But all my energy was spent already. I couldn't really move.  
  
Here comes the surreal part.  
  
As I was dragged by Homura along, holding me in front of him as though a silent offering when something happened.  
  
Something completely, utterly horrible.  
  
All I could remember was how scared I was as I watched Sanzo's body hurl through the air like a limp doll, his blood scattering everywhere. His body hit the opposite wall, twenty- five meters away. He slid down slowly, landing at a pile of jagged rocks.  
  
Behind me, Homura didn't say anything.  
  
He didn't smile; He didn't laugh. He merely looked at Sanzo.  
  
Suddenly, I understood.  
  
The lights, the sutra, me.  
  
Some part of a deal that Sanzo couldn't win.  
  
I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.  
  
"No, God, No....."  
  
I was afraid to go near him, afraid that I might witness something I didn't wish to see.  
  
The pain and grief was overwhelming. I feel the burden of guilt knowing that I was the one who caused him all of this. If I hadn't ran away, if I hadn't.... Then none of this would have happened.  
  
The tears burn at my eyelids, and my heart constricted painfully inside my chest. I willed myself to move forward, hoping against hope that he is well and when I reach him, he would smack me again in the head the way he always used to.  
  
But when I reach him, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was labored.  
  
"Sanzo..." I choked his name, and gathered him in my arms.  
  
His skin was cold and clammy, and he was soaked in his pool of blood.  
  
I saw him open his eyes, and the tears fell. I hugged him to my chest.  
  
His startled eyes searched my face and I began to cry harder. I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that he find it in his heart to forgive me.  
  
I wanted to tell him that I love him right then and there and how I have always been.  
  
I touched his face, outlining his cheek, his lips, his jaw.  
  
He was so beautiful.  
  
My Sanzo is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon.  
  
I started to tell him this, by the closed his eyes again, and his head lolled unconsciously.  
  
I began to panic, thinking of the worse.  
  
"No, Sanzo! No, god, please! No!"  
  
I shook him gently, but his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Sanzo! Wake up!" I know my voice sounded terribly weak and shaky but I didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and thinking it was Homura, I turned around and jabbed him across the cheek.  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
It wasn't Homura! It was Hakkai, staring down at me, with Gojyo at his back.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, he's still alive. He's not dead yet." He said, motioning towards the motionless body of Sanzo.  
  
"Are you sure, Hakkai?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He said, feeling Sanzo's weak pulse.  
  
I felt relieved, but only for a while. I touched his face one last time, and stood up.  
  
My anger was boiling inside of me, and I feel some of my energy returning back to me.  
  
"Hakkai," I said with every authority I could muster.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can you promise me something? Really promise?"  
  
"Just say it, Goku."  
  
"Promise me you'll take care of Sanzo for me."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Promise me you'll do everything to make him alright."  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"Promise me, Hakkai."  
  
"Goku... please."  
  
Hakkai's voice was pleading. I look at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
His shoulders dropped; A sign of defeat.  
  
"I promise."  
  
I nodded, and asked them to bring Sanzo back to inn and get some help. I said that I would join them as soon as I was done killing Homura.  
  
They both acknowledged me with a nod, and Gojyo carried Sanzo on his back.  
  
It was then that I only realized that they were also battered, and that they must have also fought hard. My energy level kept increasing and increasing.  
  
Hakkai took one last look at me, and the three of them disappeared.  
  
I faced Homura, who was lovingly holding the sutra in his hands, looking amused.  
  
"I enjoyed your little freak show."  
  
"I've warned you before. But you didn't listen."  
  
"Oh? Was it a warning? I didn't really notice."  
  
"I've told you once and I've told you before. Lay a hand on Sanzo and I'll kill you."  
  
With an amazing speed, I lunged at him, calling out my staff.  
  
I promise you Sanzo, I'll kill him.  
  
This is your end Homura.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A:N:  
  
Hai! That done! Whew. Hope you like that. It's sad ne? I guess I was influenced reading all that Nicholas Sparks novels! Anyways, next chappie soon up,( I hope!).  
  
Hope you'll review this one okay? I really love reading them so much.  
  
Okay, ja for now, and reviews please!!  
  
Love you  
  
^__^ 


	7. the monk's dream

A/N:  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, you've been really, really nice, reviewing a stupid story. And then here I am again, letting you read yet another dumb chappie. Hope you'll forgive me. I promise I'll put you out of misery soon.  
  
Anyway, please bear with me. Hope you'd still have the heart to review.  
  
Love you guys! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
The monk's dream  
  
I caught him squarely, hitting him across the face. His eyes widened at surprise at the impact as I continuously hit him, jabbing him right and left.  
  
Point one for me! That's for the number of the times he hit me this day!  
  
After my ministrations, he was thrown backwards, but he staggered up again. After that, I fled to his side again, kicked him in the shins, in his ribs, and basically all parts of his body. I put all my energy in those kicks but somehow, this time, he wasn't thrown backwards or anything.  
  
So I punched him, focusing all my energy in one fatal blow.  
  
Point two for me! That's for tying me up in the wall.  
  
Or at least I thought so.  
  
Because he began to laugh, and said,  
  
"That's it, Goku. Be strong."  
  
There he goes again, going after my fighting techniques, as though I was the weakest person in the world.  
  
Which probably isn't true.  
  
Compared to other demons, of course. Not him.  
  
Definitely not him.  
  
Suddenly, he took out his blade, which was still tainted with Sanzo's blood.  
  
I soon as I saw it, my anger ignited once more and I called out my staff at once.  
  
I aimed for him, swinging my weapon hard on him. But he kind of veered it with his blade, holding my staff in place. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, concentrating to hold it as much as I could.  
  
"Is that it, Goku? That's all you can do?" he asked me, and I tried even harder. I managed to move my staff farther towards him, but he was a lot stronger.  
  
I was thrown off- balance this time and he punched me several times in the face, each blow stronger than the last.  
  
Did you ever get in the situation wherein you start winning at first, and then a bad thing happened?  
  
Then another bad thing?  
  
And another? And another? Until you can't move; can't breathe?  
  
Sort of like quicksand.  
  
Well, that's what's happening now. One minute I thought I was winning this fight, then the next thing I knew, I was losing it.  
  
This time, Homura managed to bury me under a huge pile of rocks. Don't ask me how.  
  
I tried to get my bearings, and remove the offending rocks, but Homura didn't let me.  
  
He now grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up high. I squirmed, kicking my legs frantically but he wouldn't release me.  
  
My lungs started to burn, and I began to choke; needing desperately to have a whiff of breath.  
  
"You're pathetic, Son Goku. Pathetic. And you say you'll kill me? Boy, that is just a faraway dream."  
  
Dream. Yeah. Maybe.  
  
But at least I will die trying. Trying to avenge Sanzo.  
  
"But you know what? I think you do stand a chance."  
  
Okay, this time, he's pulling my leg. Or is he? I'm really getting heady now, and in dire need of oxygen.  
  
"That's not your real powers, is it? Or shall I remove your band?"  
  
My band. Instinctively, I reach out to graze my fingertips over my band, feeling it.  
  
Yes, he's right. This actually holds my power.  
  
But no. I wouldn't use it. Sanzo said no, so I wouldn't.  
  
"I thought you'll going to revenge Sanzo? Didn't you promise that you'll kill me just because I touched Sanzo? Or did you forget all about that?"  
  
No, I didn't forget. But...  
  
"Maybe you just made everything up. Maybe you really don't care for Sanzo, after all. You're a liar Goku."  
  
"..Shut up..." I managed to hiss out the words, still struggling for breath. I couldn't take that one lying down. Although I knew he said those words to provoke me, there's a ring of truth in them.  
  
If I removed my band, I might actually avenge Sanzo, and finally get rid of this shocking faced loon from the face of the earth.  
  
But what about me? I could die, I know. But if this is for Sanzo...  
  
Besides, Hakkai promised me. and I trust him.  
  
And anyway, I really, really need the air now.  
  
So my fingertips tightened at my band, my knuckles turning white.  
  
Homura smiled at me, and I finally decided at that instant.  
  
His smile was my last memory, as I unfurled my band, and dropped somewhere. I felt intense pain, and the next thing I knew, I was floating in darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:  
  
What the hell?  
  
A woman was sitting across from me, smiling somewhat seducing at me. She blinked her eyes twice at me, and her smile curved to a sarcastic smirk.  
  
I recall her; long flowing dark hair, drooping eyes to match, and a healthy dose of upper asset.  
  
Oh yeah. Wasn't she the one who tried to kiss me sometime before?  
  
Where's my gun when I need it the most, I asked myself, when I realized that it's not there.  
  
The woman, whoever she is, smirked even more. She said something, in that deep voice of hers.  
  
"Looking for something, Konzen?"  
  
Konzen. Again. What is it with these people. It's Sanzo.  
  
S-a-n-z-o. Sanzo.  
  
"Oi, old woman! Stop calling me Konzen. My name is Genjo Sanzo, and I demand you tell me where the hell am I!"  
  
"Really, dear nephew, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the arrogant, bitchy and rude as hell person you've always been."  
  
"I don't recall having an old geezer aunt like you."  
  
I watched the woman control her anger, her vein popping out in her forehead.  
  
She's weird. Really. What's wrong about saying something true?  
  
"Sometimes Konzen, I wish I had cut off your tongue when I had the chance."  
  
"Well you didn't, you old lady and it's your stupidity that's left you regretting it."  
  
"Why you ingrateful, suffering-"  
  
"Just tell me where I am and what the hell am I doing here."  
  
That shut her up.  
  
"Well, nephew honey, you're back where you belong." she said huffily, obviously irritated.  
  
Huh?  
  
Do I look like a geek?  
  
"I do not like to repeat myself, my old geezer aunt."  
  
"Okay, fine. You are in heaven. Got that? Heaven. Complete with your little bossy gods and their dumb little rules."  
  
I smirked. Am I dead, then?  
  
"No, you're not dead. I would just like to help you, believe it or not." she said poutily, probably thinking that she looks adorable.  
  
Please. Wait, did she just answer my question? I didn't say that out loud. However, I chose to ignore it.  
  
"Maybe you didn't know but I don't need your help. Nor anyone's."  
  
"Hold your wagging tongue, honey. You haven't even asked me why you need your dear auntie's help."  
  
"Maybe that's because I don't need it."  
  
She sighed as though she was talking to a dumb little kid. Finally, she stood up, and started walking.  
  
"Oi, where are you going, old lady? I'm not done talking to you."  
  
She stopped and looked at me, her expression saying 'Duh!'. Then she resumed walking again, her long hair swishing behind her like a pony's tail. Feeling that I had to follow her to make heads and tails of where I am and why I'm here.  
  
I followed her directions, but funny thing is, I feel like I know the place.  
  
Something about it seems and feels familiar. I try to put at the back of my mind and try to be indifferent. I couldn't be seen by that old lady looking like I've seen a ghost.  
  
Anyway, I reached her, and she was sitting by the water. I turned my attention to the water, and I was surprised to see it moving.  
  
Not so much that the water lilies and the frogs were moving, but there were images.  
  
I crawled nearer, trying to see what the images were. But they were blurry. I strained my eyes, but I couldn't even recognize anything.  
  
I didn't realize that she was watching my every move. When she saw that I was interested in the images, she kind of waved her hand over the water, and like magic, everything cleared, and the image was so real. However, all I could see was a tangle of limbs and smoke. It seems like the woman was watching someone fight.  
  
"You always love to watch fights" How very interesting." I said dryly. But she didn't pay me any attention.  
  
She was watching the water very closely, and she began talking.  
  
"My name is Kanzeon. And I really am your aunt. In your past life, that is. I saw you grow up, and endured it. For that matter, I should really be tough. Ne?" she asked me, but she didn't actually needed an answer. She resumed talking.  
  
"I know you enough, and I also know one of your very intimate secrets. You pretend your cool and nothing's bothering you but I know deep inside, something is. Everyone has that. But I know that particularly this 'thing' is most troublesome for you." As she said that, he spread her arms over the water again, and I turned to look at the image once more. And I get the biggest shock of my life.  
  
Goku.  
  
It was Goku. Bleeding to death, gripping his staff tightly that his knuckles were white.  
  
It suddenly hit me. I was at Homura's tower, rescuing him. I even had this plan, but it backfired. I didn't see him taking out his blade because the lights were really dim. I also remember being struck in the chest and hurtle through the air. I look down; my wound was gone, and healed. I look up confusedly.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Look. To make the long story short, after you lose your consciousness, Goku asked your other companions, Hajyo or something like it, to take you home. You're on the brink of your death, and currently, your body is being transported out of the tower. Meanwhile, your pet monkey is working his ass off to avenge you down there."  
  
Goku asked Hakkai to take care of me? And he's fighting for me? Me?  
  
I looked down the water again, and I saw him, gripped on the neck by Homura. I couldn't actually hear the words, but somehow I sensed what was going to happen next.  
  
And the next instant, my suspicions were confirmed. Goku took his band away. I watch as he change completely, his eyes having a bleak look and his fangs were growing sharper and nails longer. He's no longer the Goku I know.  
  
"You don't have to ask me or tell me what you want, because I doubt you even know what you want. So I'm giving you a chance, I'll make you regain consciousness. Then do whatever you like."  
  
Her words were quick, and I don't really have the time to digest what she have just said. I was hearing voices from far away, and it was a voice that sounded too familiar.  
  
I look at the image again, and I felt moved, and felt something that connected us.  
  
A bond. Something stronger than friendship.  
  
I felt peculiar watching Goku avenge him for something, and much more peculiar to think that I actually had the face and will to save the monkey.  
  
  
  
I turned to look at Kanzeon. She winked at me.  
  
"Sayonara, Konzen, and good luck. Hope you'll get your tongue cut off the next time I see you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo carried Sanzo on his back, fighting the urge to just throw the monk off somewhere. He was still angry with him for having interrupted his activity with Hakkai earlier. If Hakkai hadn't pleaded and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have gladly let the monk die and rot. But Hakkai had had to intervene.  
  
But anyway, he decided it was alright, since he made his lover promise him. Hakkai sounded a tad worried about the promise, and asked what it would be. But it would be a secret. Only Gojyo could think about many pleasurable promises in store for him. He began daydreaming about those hot promises, when he felt something wrong.  
  
Something was pounding feebly on his back.  
  
He turned around abruptly, but no one was there.  
  
He shook his head, and resumed to his lustful dreams. But the pounding continued.  
  
He turned around again, and when he saw no one, he began to get really irritated .  
  
"Damn to hell, am I getting spooked with the tower of the ghost?"  
  
"No, you red-haired kappa. I didn't think you were as stupid as you look. Let me go or I'll shoot your head."  
  
Gojyo almost dropped the talking, fully conscious Sanzo.  
  
"Let me go, half-breed."  
  
Out of shock, Gojyo did, and stared at him.  
  
"You! You're alive. I mean, awake. And where the hell is your wound? How did it close? Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
"In case you didn't notice, you were carrying me the whole time."  
  
Gojyo looked astounded.  
  
"Yeah! That's right. But how in the world-"  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
Sanzo took the gun from his pocket which was suddenly there. He left Kanzeon in the other world and came back to his body. The old lady cleaned his wound, and gave him enough power.  
  
Now he knew what she was talking about. Something about needing her help with. And this is it. Maybe he could really cut his tongue after this.  
  
"Go on home, Gojyo. And take Hakkai with you. I swear I won't be disturbing you."  
  
Gojyo snorted.  
  
"Just make that sure or this time I won't be really nice."  
  
He turned around and went home, even whistling.  
  
Then Sanzo loaded his gun with bullets, and slapped it shut.  
  
He strided back to the top tower, and opened the great big doors. He stepped inside and blasted a single shot, hoping to be in the light.  
  
And he succeeded. Two heads whipped in his direction, and one had his jaw down the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: I got some lines from 'the replacements'.  
  
Chap 7. another utterly and boring chapter. But don't worry, I wont be letting you read this stupid story anymore, I promise. It's going to end like really soon. Anyway, I hope someone out there would comfort me. :'( anyway, please send some reviews, I would love to hear from you, wheter it be critique or not. Ja now! Love you guys! 


	8. the monkey's revival

A/N:  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed; you've done a great job of cheering me up. ^__^  
  
This is for you guys!  
  
* * *  
  
Chap 8  
  
The monkey's revival  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:  
  
It was Homura who had his jaw down the ground, looking at me as if he'd seen a ghost. He's probably wondering how I managed to heal myself in such a short time.  
  
I fired a bullet again, this time aiming it at his face. He jumped backwards, glaring at me. The monkey, meanwhile, was having similar problems. He was staring at me with his heretic eyes, tilting his head in obvious curiosity.  
  
Hmm. I didn't know I was this popular.  
  
Their fighting momentarily stopped, I took my chance, and ran towards the other end of the tower, where I spied my sutra lying on the ground.  
  
How utterly ironic. Homura slashed me in the chest for my sutra but he leaves it somewhere as if it was a piece of lint.  
  
Somewhere behind me, I heard Homura mutter darkly:  
  
"Stupid move, monk."  
  
I was beginning to wonder what that meant, when it hit me. I stopped, and jerkily moved to the right.  
  
My suspicions true; Goku is now attacking me, and he tried to hit me behind my back. I jumped around to face him, my sutra momentarily forgotten.  
  
My sudden move must have caught the monkey's attention. Homura looked smugly at me, and he walked calmly to where my sutra lay.  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Goku tried to slash me again, but I managed to move backwards, away from him. However, his long claws caught my cheek. A thin line of blood oozed from it.  
  
"Damn it, baka saru. You'll pay for that when we get home." I said, and swiped at it.  
  
"When you get home? Really, monk. You're too ambitious." Homura said, fiddling with my sutra in his hands.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Konzen, Konzen. Still don't get it, eh? Look at him He's not the Goku you know. He'll tear you up to pieces."  
  
And it was true. Goku was fast approaching, and I have to elude him many times. More than once, he caught me, and I have a million gashes from running around away from him.  
  
Somewhere in the background, I hear Homura laugh. You know, it was the type of thing that you hear then you'll get really curious. So I strained my eyes, looking for him. I found him now moving discreetly away from us, right towards the humongous door.  
  
Looking over my shoulder, I checked to see if the saru was still after me.  
  
Coast is clear.  
  
I took off in Homura's direction, hoping to pry the sutra way from him. Because after that, he the hell can go. We don't actually need him I can track him later.  
  
But I was stopped short in my destination as Goku appeared from thin air. I took a step back but it was too late.  
  
Ironically, he looked at me in the eye before finally striking me.  
  
He caught me by one of his long, sharp nails, and he hits me in my chest where Homura had cut me. Twice cut in that area, I sank to my knees uncharacteristically, and clutched at my wound. My blood flowed yet again, and I think I've lost a pint of it now.  
  
The pain was so acute that the world started to spin right before my very eyes.  
  
But I realized something. Goku was immobile from his position, an unreadable look in his face. He wasn't the same demonic thing as he was a moment ago, though he wasn't also the same Goku.  
  
Finally. The saru had become still. I forced myself to stand, and I grasp his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku:  
  
'Ai shiteru, Goku. I love you so much.'  
  
Sanzo?  
  
'Would you live with me forever, Goku?'  
  
Huh?  
  
I am currently floating in darkness, all my energy spent. Maybe I was in dreamland again, but I couldn't really tell. All I know is that I couldn't move a muscle, as if I was blanketed by wet, heavy rags. I was in this position for a long time until I finally heard the noises.  
  
The voices.  
  
Sanzo's voice.  
  
"Goku... please..."  
  
I look around blindly for him, but he wasn't anywhere. I listen again to his voice, but it sounded vague, like from somewhere far away.  
  
Actually, I am grateful for this sudden distraction, it calms me, just hearing the voice of Sanzo. It seems that he's trying to reach me somehow.  
  
I frowned at my own thoughts, remembering what Sanzo himself had said about voices. He said that he can sometimes hear a voice that only he can hear. And this voice is the inner voice of that person.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
What's inner voice?  
  
I scrunched my forehead, trying to make sense in my befuddled mind. Maybe it's a hidden talent of certain people, that they can speak without really making a sound. But heck, what kind of talent is that? Only few can hear them.  
  
Hmm. Maybe it means hearing what a person really mean. I mean, there's a lot of times when I say something that I didn't mean, like saying I'm full after eating a plates of food when actually I really am hungry still. Or saying that I'm not tired when fighting thousands of demons when I'm almost sleeping with fatigue.  
  
Yeah. That's it, most probably.  
  
Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream reached my ears.  
  
It was Sanzo, screaming out in agony. I kept very still, afraid to move. Now that I know what inner voice meant, I realize that Sanzo needs my help.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes, and then suddenly, Sanzo's face is right before me, clutching a wound in his chest. I stare at him for a second, then as sudden as it came, he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Sanzo gripped the saru's shoulder tightly, clinging on half for support, and half to make sure he wouldn't go away. Acting quickly as possible, he chanted an ancient incantation as he place both his hands around the young boy's forehead. Goku trashed and kicked around, but Sanzo continued his ministrations, keeping his eyes shut closed. The monkey screamed out for a short while, and the transformation began. The nails grew short; the hair back to its original length. And finally, the eyes retained its vibrancy; its color and life.  
  
Goku was back.  
  
Sanzo caught him as he fell, hugging the smaller one to his chest. He watched as the monkey slept in his arms, smirking as he heard him snore. He closed his eyes, not able to resist the drowsiness he was feeling. But a little smile played on his lips where a smirk had been a while ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku:  
  
Geez. Where am I? I asked myself, feeling this time as if I was showered with piles of heavy rock. I can't move too, although for a different reason this time. Before, I hadn't had much energy that I couldn't even lift myself up, but now, it was as if something or someone prevents me from doing so. I open one eye, and boy, was I surprised.  
  
Sanzo was hugging me, as we both lay on the ground.  
  
Peachy.  
  
But he was sleeping. Or rather, he might be sleeping. He wasn't moving anyway.  
  
I didn't try to stand up, I was enjoying this little pleasure. I mean, it isn't everyday that I get to be hugged by him. Although I know if it weren't for his lack of consciousness, he would not be doing this, who cares?  
  
Beggars are not allowed to be choosers, right?  
  
But suddenly, I felt this wetness in my top, which I presume was so many liquid because it was seeping through my clothes. I look down to see what it was.  
  
It was blood. And lots of it. Not only that, it wasn't mine. It was his.  
  
My head spun, recalling the little dream I had a while ago, when I suddenly saw his face.  
  
Did I do that to him? The last memory I had was that I removed my band but...  
  
I look around, and I saw someone move. Pretending that I was still knocked unconscious, I peered at the figure under my lashes. It was Homura, looking down at us with loathing and contempt. He was still clutching the sutra though, quickly strategizing, I devised a plan, which would do nicely now that he was distracted.  
  
* * *  
  
Homura looked down at the sleeping figures, and glared at them. So even at times like these, their gang sticks together. It was really irritating. He was still indecisive on what to do next. He got the sutra and that was fine, but what about Goku? Homura weighed out his options, and decided that he might as well leave the monkey alone, he wouldn't be of much use anyway, after he's been through today. He then smiled, and decided to go back the next time. But he makes sure that the monkey was now his, though.  
  
"Enjoy him while you still can Konzen, cause next time you wont be so lucky." He said, and turned around, ready to go away.  
  
* * *  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
There you go. Finally. One chap left, and it's all over. Time to cheer up, guys!  
  
Take care, minna-san. Love you! ^__~ 


	9. last chappie

A/N:  
  
Hello!!! I live again! I'm really, really sorry, that I took so, so long. My geekiness has overtaken me, and I was caught up in studying. Anyway, here goes, my last and ultimate chapter. I hope you read it, and please review it for one last, final time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku:  
  
Through a hazy veil of vision, I see Homura turn back and walk away confidently. Now's my chance. I summon my staff with what was left of my used stamina, and gritted my teeth as I slithered slowly upward. Careful not to make a noise, I pose for action. Sanzo was still lying unconscious on the ground, and my gaze traveled to the gash in his chest. Which, of course, I technically made. Sure, I wasn't in the right mind, but it was my body, and I feel quite guilty all about it. Reluctantly, I tear my eyes away from him, knowing that I might lose myself even just by looking at his beautiful form.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Okay, maybe 'beautiful' is not the right word. With all that dirt in his smooth face and that grimy greenish- black slime in his silken hair, not to mention the usual condescending look in his face, 'beautiful' just does not cut it. But he still got the power to hold me spell bounded.  
  
I ran towards Homura, so quick that you might think I was just a shadow of a wind. My staff was lengthening immensely in my hands, and giving all I got with one single but fatal blow, I struck him in the head. The impact was so great, that I heard the faint, dull crack as my staff made contact with his head. Blood oozed from his wound.  
  
Feeling the excitement of a good fight growing in me, some of energy returned, giving me the boost that I needed. I launched another attack at him, punching him from the chin and up. He retaliated backwards, flying up in the air. But even before his body came contact with the ground, I was at him again, this time hitting him in the stomach. Then I kicked him, my foot landing in his chest. This time, he landed sharply in the ground amidst a pile of rocks, writhing and coughing up blood. Ironic, huh? Just a while ago, I was the one who was lying there, helpless, and writhing as well.  
  
I approached his side, panting. And when I saw him with his eyes closed and shaking like a leaf, I smiled. Don't get me wrong. I usually don't get pleasure in kicking someone's butt and killing people, but I guess under the circumstances, it couldn't be helped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-You!" Homura croaked, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Save your breath Homura, you're really gonna need it soon. Trust me." Goku said, almost sympathetic.  
  
Homura slightly cringed at this, but he resolved to at least have some dignity. He stared at Goku, his eyes now filled with contempt and loathing.  
  
"I may die Goku, but at least I'm not the one who would be suffering from a life-long suffering." Homura taunted, even laughing a little.  
  
"You think after all this Sanzo would come running in your arms?" Homura snorted. "Sanzo would be so repulsed of you that he'll go puking every time he sees you. Think he'll be grateful after this? He would be so angry that there would be no mercy left for you in his heart."  
  
Homura stopped his diatribe, and looked up at Goku, gauging the effect of his words. But Goku remained silent, just listening, face void of any emotions.  
  
"What's the matter, Goku? Can't bear my words? Well, let me say it this way. He'll never, ever love you! Hear me?! Never! He'll never love you as much as I-"  
  
Homura abruptly stopped his sentence.  
  
Goku slapped him across the face.  
  
Homura was startled, and he grasped his injured cheek. Goku leaned closer, whispering softly but firmly.  
  
"But I never did expect him to love me, Homura. It's enough for me that I protect him and love him from a distance and not wanting anything in return. All I ever asked was for him not to hurt me."  
  
Homura's round eyes started to droop, and a sad smile flitted in his face. His hands unclenched to reveal the sutra that he was holding.  
  
Goku stood and picked it up. He turned away from him as he heard one final shuddering gasp. Goku closed his eyes, and said a tiny prayer.  
  
Homura was now officially dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo, dammit! You're so heavy! Quit shaking in my back!" Goku shouted to an unconscious Sanzo in his back. He carried the monk to his shoulders, staggering because of the heavy weight. He left Homura in the tower, feeling quite sorry for him. He didn't want tp leave the body there, but he had to tend to Sanzo first. He would just come back later. But he figured that he wouldn't come back that soon, he was still far from the village. He was walking for at least an hour, and sweat dripped from all parts of his battered body.  
  
"Listen, Sanzo. No matter what you say tonight, I would sleep in the bed! I need to take a proper rest, you know, because I'm so tired I'm tempted to throw you." Goku grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"And not only that, I'm so huuungryy." Goku said despairingly, the rumble in his stomach echoing his cries. But still, he trudged on, ignoring the pain in his limbs. After a few moments, he started to see the distant figures of houses and buildings in the horizon. He laughed heartily, adrenaline pumping in his veins.  
  
"Finally! Hang on, Sanzo. We're almost there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo ran his tongue along Hakkai's jawbone, noting the faint shiver that ran through the other's body. He pulled Hakkai even closer to him, and buried his face in his neck.  
  
"Uhmm... Gojyo, aren't you the least bit worried?" Hakkai asked.  
  
Gojyo sighed, and ran a haphazard hand through Hakkai's black mane.  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
Hakkai stammered something incoherent before clearing his throat. He tried to speak again.  
  
"Well, you know. About Sanzo and Goku, I mean."  
  
Gojyo laid Hakkai on the bed now, his fingers expertly undoing the buttons that lined up Hakkai's shirt.  
  
"No. Let the monkey and the monk handle this all by themselves."  
  
The shirt finally went undone, and was strewn somewhere across the room. Gojyo ran a hand through the muscles, feeling the familiar planes and curves.  
  
"You think they would be all right?"  
  
"Hell, yes. Now, what do you say about handling this all by ourselves?" Gojyo asked, kissing him on the lips softly. Hakkai smiled indulgently, and opened his mouth.  
  
"Whatever you say, Gojyo."  
  
Soon, the two were lost in their world, the strength of their passion consuming them. Their room was filled with moans and sighs. They were getting noisy, or rather; Hakkai was getting noisy, groaning and yelling. An old lady who rented a room next to them passed by. Hearing the strange sounds, she placed an ear outside the door and eavesdropped. A while later, she was seen running down the hall, puking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku reached the inn finally, tears threatening to spill at the aroma of food that he was inhaling. He had never been so hungry in his whole life. He unconsciously deposited Sanzo by the door, and went beside a man eating his meal like a possessed demon. His mouth watered, specks of saliva running down his chin, at the sight of the glorious chicken the man was eating. All thoughts of Sanzo flew out of his head. He stared and stood there for so long, the man had moved his seat away from him and bit in his chicken almost possessively.  
  
Goku whimpered. "Meanie! I want to eat, too! That chicken looks exactly like Hakuryu, though. I wonder if Hakkai would allow me to cook..." Suddenly realizing something was wrong, he turned around and picked up Sanzo.  
  
"Gomen, Sanzo! Got a bit carried away. Now, let's go fetch Hakkai so he'll you treat you, okay? Then we're gonna ask him to cook lots of food!" Goku bounded up the stairs, and ran towards Gojyo and Hakkai's room. When he finally reached their door, he began knocking. No one seems to hear. He knocked again, this time almost tearing the door down. But still, no one came out. Goku placed his ear in the door. He heard several noises, so probably they're there, and he just couldn't hear him. So Goku finally kicked the door down, and pulled Sanzo inside with him.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Didn't you hear---- Aaackkk!!! What are you doing?!! Hakkai! Gojyo!"  
  
Goku screamed, flabbergasted by what he just saw.  
  
"Teme!! Baka saru! I'll kill you! And that Sanzo! What have I done to deserve this?!"  
  
"What have you done?! Look at you!"  
  
"Teme! What do you mean, 'look at you'? And shut up! Everyone will hear you!"  
  
"Maa, maa. No fighting." Hakkai stood between them.  
  
"What do you want Goku?" he proceeded to ask calmly.  
  
But Goku was silent, face red. He turned away suddenly.  
  
"Goku? What's wrong?" Hakkai repeated, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Hakkai, just please wear some clothes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Late that night, Goku sprawled on the bed beside Sanzo. He was propped in one elbow, looking after him. He felt Sanzo's forehead, relieved that he was finally cool. After fixing the little problem a while ago with Gojyo, Hakkai had been so kind enough to put some clothes on, and healed Sanzo. The awful gash was now gone, but Hakkai told him that Sanzo had a slight fever. He volunteered for the job, even though Hakkai was willing to do it, and insisted that Goku had to rest as well, but Goku had remained steadfast, and instead asked Hakkai to prepare food for him. And after eating a humongous amount of food, he carried Sanzo up to their room, carrying a basin of cold water. He'd been doing nothing all night except to wipe Sanzo's forehead with a cool cloth, and brushing away tendrils of hair that strayed across Sanzo's face. He reached for the basin of water, and wiped the cloth across Sanzo's foreheads again. He was about to remove is hand, when something held his wrist.  
  
"S-Sanzo! Y-You're awake!" Goku said joyously.  
  
Sanzo was indeed awake; his eyes open as though they haven't been closed at all for the last 8 hours or so. He held to Goku's wrist tightly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, baka saru?"  
  
Goku flinched fro the harsh tone.  
  
"Nothing. Hakkai said you were sick so I..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So I had to take care of you!"  
  
"Hmmp. I don't need your help, saru."  
  
"Well, duh. You were barely alive when we got out from that tower. I had to try to keep you alive, you know."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be nearly dead if you hadn't slashed me in the chest, exactly in the same spot where Homura had stabbed me."  
  
Goku cringed and visibly paled. His face crumpled with tears.  
  
"Sanzo, I'm really, really sorry. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be caught up with this."  
  
Sanzo merely stared.  
  
"I didn't mean to run away, but it just hurt, okay? I felt that I was becoming a burden to you, and I hate the feeling. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Goku. Don't you remember what I've told you? In this world, there's no place for regrets. Regrets are only for those people who are weak. We should be responsible enough for our actions; we should do something that we know we are quite capable of. It is the same with killing. If you kill, be ready to die as well. No regrets."  
  
Goku smiled through his tears.  
  
"Arigatou, Sanzo."  
  
"By the way, saru, what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"This is where I intend to sleep, Sanzo, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Teme! You get away from my bed!"  
  
"No way! I've carried you all the way across the desert and I have to get a proper sleep!"  
  
"No! Sleep down there!"  
  
"But Saaaannnnzzoooo-!" Goku whined loudly in his ear.  
  
"Urusai! Fine! You can sleep in the bed."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"And no noise!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Goku dove under the covers, loving the softness of the pillows and the smoothness of the sheets. He felt sleepy already. Beside him, Sanzo laid stiff, face red. Goku's face lined with concern.  
  
"Sanzo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Go to sleep."  
  
Goku pressed on, but Sanzo was being his tight-lipped self again. Goku took Sanzo's hand and they felt icy.  
  
"Sanzo, you're cold! Here, let me warm you up."  
  
Something about the way Goku said 'warm you up', inflicted several emotions deep within Sanzo. Emotions that would surely alert the Buddhas. Goku spread his short arms and legs, enveloping Sanzo in a bear hug. Sanzo's face turned even redder.  
  
"Do you want to die so much?"  
  
"Maa, Sanzo. Be quiet. You're cold, and you have to keep warm. Stop squirming." Goku said in his ear.  
  
"How could I not squirm when a monkey is holding me?" Sanzo asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. But Goku did nit hear him.  
  
"You know what Sanzo, a while ago, I thought I heard some voices."  
  
Sanzo stopped squirming, and just gave in to the embrace.  
  
"Voices? What voices?"  
  
"I don't know, your voice. I heard it when I lost consciousness."  
  
"And what did you hear?"  
  
Goku blushed before answering.  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
Sanzo's heart drummed in his chest, his breathing sallow. He didn't know what to say, and he fought with the ranting in his head, and the emotions in his heart. Suddenly, he gave in to what was stronger.  
  
"Goku, do you remember what I told you about voices?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"When you hear a voice from deep inside you, and it seems that only you yourself can hear it, it is the voice that remains unspoken."  
  
Goku listened silently, letting it all sink in. Suddenly, his face erupted in smiles and tears.  
  
"Sa-sanzo? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"And here I thought you couldn't be as dumber as you look."  
  
Goku smiled even bigger, and the tears streamed down his face. Sanzo brushed a tear with his finger, his touch light.  
  
"I love you, Sanzo." Goku said, pulling Sanzo closer to him, burying his face in his hair, inhaling his scent. He did not wait for any reply, because he heard it. Somewhere far within him, he heard a voice.  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
There goes! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it meant so much! You guys rock! I'm not happy with the ending, but I had to finish it somehow or the other. So, there, please review okay? ^__~ 


End file.
